The Return Of The Stalker
by BulletStrong
Summary: Nigel's back! aka Nicks stalker And Nigel takes Catherine hostage in her own HOUSE to get back at Nick. Will Nick get to her in time to save her? CatNip. Catherine/Nick.
1. The Return Of The Stalker

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own anything.

* * *

"Have a good time at grandma's house Lindsey!" Catherine shouted as her daughter ran to Lilly's car. Lindsey turned around and waved.

"See ya Mom!" Lindsey shouted back as she closed the van door. Catherine watched them drive off then went into the living room.

"Lindsey is gone for the weekend and I... have no life." Catherine said to herself as she slumped down onto the couch. Catherine snapped her fingers and went over to the movie rack. With over about 70 choices, Catherine took a good hour figuring out what to watch. She chose the newest movie, _**'Enchanted'**_.

"Life is not like that," Catherine mumbled to herself, "Happily ever after's don't exist."

Catherine heard footsteps. She walked upstairs as quietly as she could and opened the hallway closet and took out Lindsey's bat. Lindsey took up softball and had to buy a bat. With the bat dragging behind her, she walked downstairs. Catherine looked around the living room and when she saw nothing, she mumbled, "I'm going crazy, I'm also talking to myself."

Catherine was about to go upstairs again to put away the bat when someone attacked her from behind. She struggled to loosen the perps grip on her but it didn't work.

"Ms. Catherine Willows, I wouldn't struggle." Catherine knew that voice. He twirled her around in his arms and the second she laid eyes on him she knew who it was. It was Nigel Crane, A.K.A Nick's stalker that went to jail a few years ago.

"_Nigel?_" Catherine asked with a hint of fear.

"Yes, my dear." Nigel answered as he pushed Catherine onto the couch.

"What do you want from me?" She asked the dangerous man that stood before her.

"Well, Nick says your name in his sleep and I thought I should meet this famous Catherine, and let me say your worthy." Nigel smiled as he traced his index finger over Catherine's lips.

"What do you want from me?" Catherine repeated because he didn't really answer question.

"I've been watching you Catherine and let me say," He sighed and then he walked torwards Catherine and then he pinned her hands above her head, " I like what I see."

He raked his free hand through her hair. From her hair his hands went to her neck, to her shoulders. Catherine was just happy that Lindsey was safe with Lilly. No matter what happens to her, Catherine was just happy that Lindsey was okay. When she felt Nigel's hand moving towards her chest, she started to struggle.

"Catherine, if you struggle I will kill..."

"You'll kill me?" Catherine tried to keep the fear out of her voice but went unsuccessful.

"I'll kill Lindsey!" Right after her daughters name came out of his mouth, she stopped struggling, "Good."

"Nigel, why are you doing this?"

"To get back at Nick and show him I can have sex with beautiful women!" Nigel whined. Catherine shifted under him. He was now sitting on her and she couldn't breath right, " I'm going to make Nick suffer by raping his true love, but since your so beautiful I'm going give Nicky the chance to save you." Catherine let out a sigh of relief.

"And when Nick gets here, I'm going to let him watch us go at it." Nigel laughed.

"You got _sicker_ since we put you in jail." Catherine whispered. Nigel just smiled.

"Get ready my dear 'cause it's just the beginning!"

* * *

I just re-watched the episode _'Stalker'_ and I thought that when Nigel said _"I knew you liked red-heads. You say her name in your sleep,"_ I thought that he was talking about Catherine so I wrote this story and there's more to come.

-**BulletStrong**


	2. What's Happening!

Nick was in the break room, reading some files when his phone rang. He didn't even check the caller ID. he was so bored, he just answered it.

"Stokes." He greeted.

"Hey Nicky."

"Oh, hey Catherine, is everything okay?" He could hear the fear the strawberry blonde was producing.

"Nick, I need you to come to my place and use the spare key I gave you." She ignored his question completely because there was an important matter and because she had a 45 mil. pointed at her head as they spoke.

"Cath, are you okay?" He was really starting to get worried. He got up and ran towards the building exit, "Cath..."

He couldn't even say anything more since she hung up. Nick ran towards the door but was blocked by Warrick.

"Whoa! Where's the fire?" Warrick joked as he placed his hand on Nick's shoulder, preventing Nick from making any movement.

"Who said anything about a fire?" Nick asked breathing heavily.

"_Yo_ man, you need to calm down." Warrick said with a slight chuckle.

"I need to go Warrick!" Nick said as he shoved his way past Warrick. Warrick just stared at Nick as he ran down the hall. At the worst possible time, Sara showed up.

"Nick!" She chased him out of the building and into the parking lot.

"Not now Sara!" Nick screamed as he continued to run to his car. Sara had a confused expression plastered on her face. Once Nick got to his car, he automatically put the keys in the ignition and started the car. His mind racing through the things that is happening to her as he turned the last corner and parked in her driveway. He jumped out of the car and ran to her doorstep and used his keys, just like she told him. **_'Damn! I left my gun in my locker!'_** He thought as he reached for the empty gun holder.

"Cath." Nick whispered. When no one responded he whispered her name again. He walked into the living room and the next thing he saw was **darkness**.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I there will be more to come.

**-BulletStrong**


	3. What A Stalker?

Thanks for all the reviews guys!

* * *

Nick opened his eyes but everything was blurry, all he could see was two figures, one standing and another on the ground. After a few seconds he could see properly. Catherine was on the ground, hands tied and ankles tied together. His eyes shifted and he saw Nigel. Nick wanted to scream.

_**"25 years to life,Nick... It's over."**_

_**"It's not over for me."**_

Nick thought back to the day they put Nigel in jail, Sara tried to make him feel better but for some reason Nick knew it wasn't over. Right now all Nick really cared about is Catherine.

"Cath." Nick apologized with his eyes and she nodded her head as if to accept his apology.

"Shut up!" Nigel shouted, "Nick, I dropped by to say 'hi' to Cathy here, and thought I should say hi to you too."

"Please Leave Catherine out of this Nigel." Nick pleaded. He then noticed that his own hands were tied and the rope was tied very tight so Nick couldn't move.

"No, I have taken an interest in Ms. Willows," Nigel kissed Catherine on the cheek and was moving closer to her lips with every second. Nigel stopped, looked at Nick and said, "This is very fun, but I have something even better to do"  
"Stop." Nick whispered.

"Sorry, What?" Nigel taunted.

"Stop!" Nick screamed. Catherine smiled at his efforts. Catherine threw him a kiss and Nick blushed.

"Stop Flirting!" Nigel shouted looking at the two of them. What threw Nigel off the edge was when Nick laughed. Nigel ran over to Catherine and grabbed her face hastily and kissed her as hard as he could. Nick just watched with a disgusted expression.

"How about that Nick!" Nigel gave Nick a look filled with hate. Nigel pushed Catherine back so that she was laying on the ground, and he got on top of her and again kissed Catherine but Catherine moved her face from left to right so Nigel couldn't kiss her.

"Leave her ALONE!" Nick shouted.

* * *

Sorry if it was short. Hope you liked it. Love reviews!

-BulletStrong


	4. Get The Bat, Honey

_"Leave her ALONE!" Nick shouted._ Nigel looked straight at Nick and shook his head furiously. Nigel stood up and grabbed Catherine's hair and pulled her off the ground.

"Do you love her?!" Nigel screamed as he threw Catherine over to where Nick was. Nick wanted to hug Catherine but he was tied up and couldn't make any movements. The rope was going to leave a red circle around his wrists for sure.

"I said, _Do YOU LOVE HER_?!" Nigel repeated. Nigel pulled out a gun and pointed it at Catherine, "Answer me or I will shoot her!"

"Yes!" Nick shouted. He couldn't afford for Catherine to die, He loved her too much.

"I love you too." Catherine whispered so only Nick could here it. Nick smiled so big, it could be almost as big as the round green earth the Lord made himself.

"How sweet," Nigel walked over to them, gun still pointed at Catherine, "I hate sweet!"

"Nigel," Nick said with his Texas drawl, "Catherine has nothing to do with us. We can solve the problems we have but don't hurt her... please?"

"The tables have turned, Nick is begging me." Nigel chuckled and looked into the distance.

"Nigel?" Nick noticed that Nigel didn't speak for about five minutes.

"I will untie her but I'm not going to let her go." Nigel compromised with Nick.

"Good enough." Nigel dug his right hand into his pocket and took out a pocket knife. He walked over to Catherine and cut the rope. The first thing she did was hug Nick really tight.

**_(5 hours later)_**

"Are you..." Nigel was cut off by his cell phone ringing, "Hello?" Nigel said as he walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. Nick waited until he left the room to say,

"Get the bat, Cath."

"What?" Catherine was first confused but remembered that she never got to put away the bat she was using and that she dropped it by the stairs.

"Let's end this," Nick looked into Catherine's blue eyes. He just wanted to swim inside those eyes but now wasn't the time,  
"Ready honey?"

Catherine crawled toward the stairs, careful to make no noise. When she reached the bat, she stood and hid behind the wall. Nigel entered and anger took over his expression.

"Where is she?!" Nigel screamed taking out his pocket knife. He put the knife on Nicks jugular. Catherine was petrified and she was trembling.

Nigel pressed the knife harder against Nick's neck, "Prepare to die!"

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked it. Love reviews.

**-BulletStrong**


	5. Revenge Is Appealing

Sorry I took so long... I went on spring vacation. hope you enjoy!

* * *

_**Nigel pressed the knife harder against Nick's neck, "Prepare to die!"**_

"I don't think so!" Catherine said as she hit Nigel on the head as hard as she could. Nigel fell to the ground and Catherine picked up the pocket knife to cut the rope off of Nick's hands and legs.

"Your bleeding." Catherine said as she wiped some blood off of Nick's neck.

"He scraped me with the knife as he fell. It's nothing." Nick said as he stood and hugged Catherine.

"Nick, you came to save me. I don't know how t..." Catherine was cut off by Nick's sweet lips against her own.

"I love you Catherine Willows." Nick said as he broke the kiss.

"And I love you Nick Stokes." Catherine giggled.

"What are we going to do about him?" Nick asked pointing to Nigel, who was unconscious.

"How do you feel about revenge?" Catherine giggled as she gave Nick the bat.

"Revenge suddenly became appealing." Nick said as they both put their hands on the bat and swung.

* * *

More to come...

_**-BulletStrong**_


	6. What Happen In That House?

Sorry it took so long to update! Stupid school !

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"Catherine! Nick!" Grissom screamed as he entered Catherine's house.

"It's about time Gil," Catherine screamed, "We could have been dead!"

Grissom followed her voice to the living room. The first thing he saw was Nigel on the couch, bleeding and several cuts on his body. He saw a bloody bat and of course Catherine and Nick siting on the other couch.

"What the hell is going on? Why is Nigel Crane here? What's he doing here anyway? Isn't he supposed to be in jail? Why is there rope? Are you guys okay?" Grissom asked them.

"Wanna to play 20 questions?" Catherine asked Grissom.

* * *

**(St. Weret Hospital)**

"Is he going to be okay, Dr. Jones?" Grissom asked. Catherine started to laugh, "What?"

"His name is Doctor Jones."

"So?" Grissom asked

"The song by AQUA, Doctor Jones. Remember Doctor Jones, Jones, Calling Doctor Jones, Doctor Jones, Doctor Jones, Wake up now."

Grissom just kept looking at her, then turned to the doctor, "Is Nigel going to be okay?"

"Well he lost alot of blood but he should make a full recovery. Once he comes out of surgery, we would like him to stay for a day or two before he goes back to jail."

"Thanks Doctor," He nodded and walked off. Grissom turned to look at Catherine, who was looking her hand on her lap, "What happen at your house?"

"I'm not even sure."

"What I don't get is why didn't you guys leave the house after Nigel went unconscious?" Grissom asked as he sat next to Catherine.

"He wired the doors so they could only be opened from the outside. He bolted the windows." Catherine looked anywhere but Grissom's eyes.

"I was really scared,Catherine." Grissom said. Catherine looked straight at the man that she calls 'The Bugman with no Emotions'. _'Maybe,he does have a heart.'_ She thought.

"Why?"

"My two best friends went missing. When I talked to Sara, She said that Nick seemed strange and I couldn't find you anywhere. I thought that something happen to you and Nick." Grissom sighed and looked at Nick, who was getting stitches.

"We're fine, and I think today was one of the best days of my entire life."

"You were taken hostage in you're own home, Catherine," Grissom laughed, but he looked at Catherine and she did awfully happy. She stood up and walked up to the vending machine. Grissom whispered to himself, "What happen in that house?"

* * *

More to come...

Again, sorry I took so long and I hope you enjoyed!

-BulletGirl


	7. We're not going to my house, Are we?

"Ow!" Nick flinched as the doctor inserted yet another stitch.

"Sorry, but you need to stop looking at the vending machine." The doctor replied.

"I'm not looking at the vending machine." Nick smiled at the doctor. Doctor Yero looked over and saw Catherine looking at the vending machine.

"She's hot." The doctor said still looking at Catherine. Doctor Yero was Nick's age and was a very good-looking man.

"Down doggy," Nick chuckled, "She's with me."

"Oh!" The Doctor was embarrassed. Doc. Yero continued with Nick's face, "How long?"

Nick was confused at first but then realized what he was talking about, "One Day."

"You mean you're so in love with her that it feels like one day." The doctor smiled.

"No. It's been a day and we spent that one day being held hostage, but we've been friends for like ever." Nick smiled and kept thinking about Catherine and everything that's happen before, when they were just friends. He loved that time when she told him to make a muscle. She was so impressed by him muscles and since then he knew that he was completely in love with her. Well, that's not really true since he knew he was in love with her since he laid eyes on her. Her and her beautiful hair, wonderful sense of humor, and terrific body. Nick looked at the vending machine and she was gone.

"NICK!" Doctor Yero screamed for what seemed to be the millionth time.

"Huh?" Nick snapped back into reality.

"I'm done." Nick was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't notice that Doc. Yero finished.

"Really?" Nick laughed out.

"Yeah, just come back in...," Doctor Yero thought for a minute, "Five months."

"Five months only?" Nick wanted those stitches out but five months seemed a Little too soon.

"Nick, your cuts aren't that deep. It won't take too long to heal. I don't want you to work to hard, or make any weird faces. Just don't rip the stitches."

"Thanks Doc." Nick said over his shoulder as he ran to Catherine. He was going to kiss her but then saw Grissom. After Nigel was out of the way, Catherine and Nick got to talking and decided to keep the newly discovered relationship a secret until they were ready for people to know. Catherine smiled at him and gave him a look that had love written all over it, and thank goodness Grissom didn't see it.

"Hey, Nick. How are you?" Grissom asked, standing up from his chair.

"I'm better now." Nick said as he looked at Catherine. She smiled.

"Do you need a ride to your apartment?" Grissom asked Nick.

"I'm taking him home." Catherine answered quickly. She smiled at Nick.

"OK, make sure he gets home." Grissom said over his shoulder as he walked to the elevator. Nick and Catherine started walking the opposite way. Nick smiled.

"We're not going to my house, Are we?" Nick smiled even bigger.

"Nope." Catherine laughed.

* * *

Hope you liked it! sorry it took so long!  
You review you get a cookie! MMMMMM!

-B.S


	8. CSI: Miami

Catherine drove Nick to her house. Lindsey was sleeping at a friends house for the weekend, and Lilly was out of town. Nick entered her house and plopped down on the couch, Catherine mimicked his action. Nick picked up an advil and Catherine walked into the kitchen to get some water. She came back with a cold, thirst quenching water. He threw the pill into his mouth and swallowed it down. Catherine smiled at him and said,

"_Whatcha'_ wanna do?" Nick chuckled at her childish phrase and thought for a moment.

"How about a movie?" Nick suggested. Catherine nodded and walked up to the movie rack. She started searching but Nick cleared his throat.

"What?" Catherine asked turning to face him. Nick raised his eyebrows playfully, and walked up to her.

"Shouldn't the injured person choose." Nick chuckled when he saw her smile.

"Oh, Nicky... You got me into that mess." Nick was pretending to be hurt.

"Cath...," Nick put his hand over his heart, "I love you and you won't let me choose a movie?"

"Go ahead ,Nicky." Catherine giggled as she walked back to the couch. She knew she was stuck watching a manly movie. Eddie used to do the same thing... well, when he wasn't abusive or drunk, which rarely happen. Eddie couldn't stay sober for an hour. The only reason Catherine stayed with Eddie was for Lindsey. Catherine didn't get it, He was the nicest guy with his hooker friends but with her, he was an abusive bastard. Catherine had to be proud of Lindsey though, she was a great student in school, a great dancer, she loved the drama club, and lately she hasn't talked back to Catherine. Everything has been going smoothly between the strawberry-blond and her teenage daughter.

"Cath?" Nick chuckled out her name.

"Yes?"

"You have every season of CSI: Miami." Nick smiled.

"Lindsey is a huge fan," Catherine smiled, "...And I enjoy it too."

"Then let's pop it in." Nick took out a DVD and put it in the DVD player.

* * *

"It was the Wife!" Nick exclaimed.

"No! It was the brother!" Catherine and Nick were eating popcorn and had a bet going on.

"What's the brother'smotive?" Nick asked ,trying to make a point.

"Kames Woder ripped of James Woder! What did the wife do except for taking care of his kids?!"

"Well..." Nick started, but Catherine told him to shut up.

"Eric andCalleigh are interrogating James!"

* * *

Nick was handing Catherine the money she won. James Woder was ripped off by his brother and wanted a fair share of the stolen money. James asked the wife to kill him but the wife refused, so James got his hands bloody.

"I can't believe James was the murderer!" Nick pouted. Catherine laughed and they sat on the couch. She yawned and told him that while he was getting stitches, she went to his house and got him overnight cloths.

"I'm so t-tired," Catherine yawned again, "Let's hit the hay?"

"Best thing I've heard all day!" Nick chuckled as they walked lazily to her bedroom. They were going to have a horrible time the next day. They were going to be interrogated by Ecklie. They needed as much sleep as they could get.

"Love you." They said in unison as they drifted to sleep.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Thought I'd bring in some CSI Miami.

More to come...

**-B.S**


	9. Catherine's time to explain

"So, you beat the living daylights out of him?" Ecklie asked Catherine. Nick was in the next room waiting for Ecklie to finish with Catherine.

"After he tortured us for hours!" Catherine leaned forward. Ecklie gripped the edges of the table and lifted forward. He was face to face with her now.

"Catherine, that still doesn't give you the right to beat him unconscious," Ecklie sighed and relaxed his muscles, "Grissom will determine if it is enough for jail time, Catherine."

Ecklie walked out of the room, leaving a tear-eyed Catherine.

* * *

I know it was short but these are the interrogations so each one will be short. Please bear with me?

Enjoy the interrogations!

**-B.S**


	10. Nick and Lindsey

"Ecklie, You don't even know have of what happen in that house!" Nick yelled. Ecklie chuckled and walked around the table.

"The more I hear that, the less I believe it," Ecklie sighed angrily, "Nick... I need to know everything that happen in that house. If you don't talk to me, you and Catherine will go to jail."

Nick rubbed his eyes, "You want to know what happen?"

"Yeah."

"I got a phone call..."

* * *

Catherine and Nick were sitting on her couch and were watching the rain hit the window.

"What did you tell Ecklie?" Catherine asked as a rain drop made a soft noise against the glass window.

"Everything." Nick answered. Catherine picked up her head and looked at him.

"_Everything?_"

"Everything." Nick chuckled. She looked unhappy. He knew she didn't want to go to jail, no one wants to go to jail, but she has a daughter she loves. Lindsey is her life, there is no way she could live without Lindsey or worse seeing her through a glass window and talking through a phone.

"Hey, We are not going to jail." Nick said shaking her shoulders.

"You don't know that." Catherine's eyes got teary. Her eyes got teary alot lately.

"I promise. Ecklie heard the whole story and he agrees that it was self defense."

"Nick, he fell on the ground and we kicked his ass."

"Yeah, after all he did to us," Nick rubbed her back in a circular motion, "We are going to be together for a long time but not behind bars, OK?"

"Ok." Catherine smiled against his chest. Nick kissed her head.

"Hey, It stopped raining!" Nick exclaimed as he pulled her outside. Just then Lindsey came running up and hugged Catherine and Nick.

"I heard what happen! Are you guys Ok?" Lindsey was trying to catch her breath. Nick and Catherine looked at each other and smiled. Nick picked Lindsey up and pulled her over his shoulder as they all ran around the front lawn.

* * *

Enjoy!

More to come...

**-B.S**


	11. The End Of Stalkers

I decided to make this last chapter better.

* * *

"Lindsey! Your going to be late for school!" Catherine yelled. She was cooking breakfast for Nick and herself, since Lindsey already ate cereal.

"Bye Mom!" Lindsey screamed as she ran out the door for the bus. Catherine and Nick had been dating for about two years. That means that it had been two years after the stalker accident. Nick proposed to Catherine nine months before. Everything was set for the wedding and they were excited for the big day. It wasn't a small wedding at all. The whole lab (Even Conrad), Nicks family, and Catherine's too.

"Thanks Hon." Nick said as Catherine handed him pancakes.

"No problem." Catherine smiled as she took a seat next to him. Nick and Catherine, and of course Lindsey, were going to the Bahamas for a month. How could they leave Vegas? It was the only place Nick and Catherine would want to make memories. Vegas was the only place the would love to be. Vegas had Grissom, Warrick, Doc, Jim, Super Dave, and everyone else.

"I can't wait to go to the Bahamas!" Catherine smiled widely. Nick laughed.

"What are you more excited about, the wedding or the honeymoon?"

"Both," Catherine laughed, "But the wedding is way more important to me."

"Good." Nick kissed her forehead. Catherine stood up and they both walked to their car. Nick was the driver and Catherine was the passenger. They drove in a comfortable silence to the Crime Lab. Nick turned the engine off and they both stepped out of the car.

"Our last day until the wedding. Tomorrow we will be married. I love you Catherine Willows." Nick said while grabbing Catherine's hand gently.

"I love you too Nick Stokes." And with that they went to work, and the next they were to be married!

* * *

Hope this was better.

-B.S


End file.
